Why is life cruel
by monster dog
Summary: This story " why life is cruel " is about a four year old Mobain boy named sonic ones parents died in a war and is then token in by my OC named mrue and they will become a family , in the battles they get in . Then in the end there is a promised that can't be missed . Parings Sonic x Shadow and Mrue x yamrashi warning : the General is romance , tragedy , and others ,please enjoy
1. Chapter 1

The world is a dark place , it's scary all the time . Ever since the Death Egg war there were a lot mobians left to fight . There was one left behind by everyone no one notice both of his parents died and he was all alone , his name was Sonic the hedgehog , he was a four year old azure hedgehog with gifted with amazing speed and lucky emerald green eyes , also peach chest and muzzle and red and white striped gold buckle shoes . He was all alone in the big scary world with no one with him he was all alone , he was like a angel in hell covered with demons and monsters . He got hurt a lot , he was starving , because every time he found food it beaten out him by other homeless people . Then in the winter he was in a ally with no one he was huddling himself trying to keep warm with his own body heat , he was very hungry , and cold . His own skin was turning blue , he was starving so bad , you could see his ribs . Then he heard foot steps coming towards him , he looked up and saw a white mobain fox with two tails they were both the color of the fox's bi color eyes , one was ocean blue and the other was a electric blue , the fox was wearing a dark blue lab coat and a blue turtle neck , and black pants , and dark blue boats with sky blue socks and the design on the boots were amazing , they were blue in the bottom of the shoes and electric blue with dark electric blue crossover with the other making a x with it then there was on the front were the toes would go were a very light electric blue and on the top of the x was a light electric blue . The fox looked down and saw sonic and took off her jacket ( AN: yes the fox is a girl ) and put it around sonic and picked him up bridle style and carried him throw the city to her home . Her home was a light blue two story house with a dark sky blue almost twilight color roof . She carried him inside and put him down on the couch . Sonic was aware that he was in a strangers house , but be didn't care . The fox came back with some soup with tea and carried it over to sonic . She then asked " I thought you mite like potato soup , if you rather have something else just ask " , and she left the room . Sonic then thought to him self " Who is she ? And why is she helping me ? What makes me so different to go out her way and help me ? " then he looked down at the soup and tea and started to eat it . ( With the fox ) , she was walking up stairs to find that her demon fox spirit that she is bounded with helped him self to her library , he was reading her favorite story " The Phantom Of The Opera " it was about a phantom that's name Erick fall in love with a girl . It always the one that touches her depressed heart . He then looked up from the book and said " hello mrue how are you doing I just stopped by To see what you are up to , I saw your little guest down stairs " . Mrue looked at him and said Orin why do you always stop by here and eat all my special food each time you visit ? Then Orin said why mrue I am a part of you , you must share with the other half . Mrue the committed I don't think the other half needs to eat it all . Mrue , mrue why are you always so cold and bitter ? Is it because of he stopped and grin evilly and continued saying why because of ... Yamrashi is it ? Mrue then got angry and hold her ground and said not even you are can say her name dam demon unless you are ready to die , even if you are a part of my soul . Her eyes were showing of sadness and depression and with anger . It was like she was sending daggers at Orin . Orin grinned and said we'll I guess your not in a good mood are you mrue Orin spoke . Mrue then walked over to Orin and petted his head and said please , please don't messes with the young one's life . Mrue then continued saying , like ... mine . Orin looked up at mrue she had a serious face . Orin then answered saying fine I won't , but you have to keep him away from the other demons your self because I won't be able to protect him with out me bounded to his soul as we'll . Mrue nodded and said fine then with that , Orin disappeared ( AN: mrue is spelled with out the n to make the rue sound so just please portend it's there so you know how it's spelled . ) and mrue went down stairs and saw sonic pasted out on the couch . She smiled just a little bit and picked him up and carried him to the guested room and tucked him into the bed and said , good night little one and she left .


	2. Chapter 2

( AN : this chapter will be mrue P.V.O ok just letting you know ) ( AN : when it says " little one " it's sonic , ok )

After I excited the guest room were the little one is sleeping , I went down stairs to find of course Ōkami setting on my couch . I walked over to my couch and saw that Ōkami passed out on it , I know what I have to do to wake him up , I walk over to my bookshelf and grab one of the thickest books I own and I walk back over to Ōkami and I slam it straight down on to Ōkami's head . He then wakes up in a second and puts his hands over the forming bump on his head , and he says " what the fu*k Mrue what was that for , I was just waiting for you " he says as he rumps his aching bump on his head . I set the book down and look at him with a death glare and say , it look more like you came to my house after you hit the bar and got your self drunk as mother fu*ker and came to my house to crash like you always do after you go to the bar . I said it in a straight forward I don't give a fu*k now get out my house tone . Ōkami then says , come on I just wanted to say hi and maybe stay the night , he says and signals me by raising up and down with his black eyebrows . I then say I don't give a fu*k now get the fu*k out of my house , I was obviously angry , Ōkami on the other hand was giving me " what are you taking about face and I did not like it " . Then when I look at him again he had a grin on his face and said , I didn't know that you had a kid . I look at him and said ya so he's not mine I just became his guardian nothing more . He then said dude I know that you don't have any idea how to take care of a kid . I look at him and say , I think I mite know because I have had children before , and you gave all your children away to some sult bar tender . Ōkami then says out in a booming yelling voice saying , SHUT THE FU*K UP MRUE , AT LEAST I AM NOT THE RESONE WHY MY FUTURE WIFE AND MY FRIENDS DIED ! Then he quickly cover his mouth as I stood in shock , surprised he actually said that I am the reason why my fiancé died and my best friend die . I slow felt my self dropping to the floor on to my knees looking at the white carpet , thinking to my self am , am , am I really the reason why they died ? These words kept on replaying in my mind as memories passed by , in my head . Ōkami soon got worried and started to franticly shake me . I then looked down and I got up not taking my eyes off the ground and said to Ōkami to leave , and so he did . Once he was gone I feel to the floor again braking out into tears flowing out my bi color eyes , and down my pale skin . I was crying hard as a water fall , I couldn't hold it in I started to cry uncontrollable . I was going insane , I knew if I cried anymore I would pass out and , so I walked up stairs and went to my room , it was bitch dark you can only see one thing in the darkness of my room , and the only light that was the window and my bed as the moonlight shadow past over it as the wind started to howl , like a ghost . I crawled into my bed and cried my self to sleep that night . In my dream. I was dreaming of my life before I meet yamrrashi or ace . I was locked up against a metal pole and there was a whip in the back of me , the person holding the whip was gray cat Mobain holding the 10 feet whip in his right hand . My body's age was only 12 and my real age was beyond age of 5 thousand , I knew that this was going to be painful , I knew the age of my body won't be able to stand it . So I just closed my eyes and whispered ," please , god , please let these lashes kill me please . Back then I was scuidiedal all I wanted was to die and not see the next morning sun of a living hell were the demons dance around and touture the weak like a old toy getting ripped to pieces by a dog . Then the first slash was whipped across my back , the pain was too much , I screamed to the top my lungs , they kept repeating over and over in till I Passed out from all the pain and blood . The next morning ( AN: still in mrue's dream ) I woke up to the pain the afoul pain scream at me too stop it , I moved over on to my side , I look over at were I was laying and I saw a pool of my crimson blood all over the floor . ( AN: now she's awake ) Then when I woke up in the middle of the night I saw sleeping next to me little one , I smiled softly and layed back down on to my bed , then I feel something cuddle next to me it was the little one resting right next to me cuddle himself into my chest , I then rap my arm around the little one and whisper , " thank you my little harinezumi " ,then I fell back to sleep smiling that night for the first time after long time ago .


	3. Chapter 3

I awake in the morning to the sound of something running , laughing , and also I can smell a demon , I think for a few seconds ... F*UCK ! DEMON ! I quickly jump out my bed and I end up falling on to the floor landing face first , I quince and I scrabble quickly and go and jump down the stair case landing on my feet and then when I run into my kitction , I see Orin and Ōkami making pancakes and waffles failing at it and biting them to a black crisps and ashes , and the little one running up and down the backyard . Then I hear Orin say , hello Mrue did you have a pleasant dreams ? I didn't awnser him , I just walk up to the little one and ask what's your name ? He looks up at me and says Sonic . I nodded and ask who let the morans that are in the kitction in ,as I asked in the background I can hear a Hey shouting from Orin and Ōkami from the kitction . Sonic then answers saying " I did " . I nodded and say , next time let me know before you open the door ok ? Sonic noddes and I say good , now how about we all watch a movie ? Sonic happily noddes , I smile and then , I walk back to the kitction and I grab apron from the hanger I have in there , I put it on and I walk over to the boys and say , do you relies that you are burning it ? They say yes and they back away from the stove and let the master at cooking do the work . I throw away the cr*py burned food and then , I crack a few eggs on the counter and pour them into the pan , and set the temepture to 6 and slowly stir , after that I grab four plates and forks and pour the scrambled eggs onto each plate , and then I shouted "BREAKFAST IS READEY ! " and the first too there was the idiots or in other words the marons , they grabed their plates and gobble the food down like a bunch of animals , then they held out their plates asking for more and I say firmly no . Sonic comes in and grabs his plate and says thank you and walks out . I grab mine and eat it right infront of the two marons and grin , saying that is what you get for choking down your food to fast , and then when I was done I cleaned all the plates and pans . When I walk into my living room I sit on the couch and say what do you want to watch little Harinezumi ? He awnser saying how about " How to train your dragon " I nodded and I put it on , during the movie Sonic laughted , cried , cry out in joy also he said don't you dare kill toothless , when hiccup was about to kill toothless but in the end he failed he couldn't bring the courge to kill the forniable , it seems he has seen it before , we'll my favorite part was when toothless saved hiccups life . It reminded me of a friend of mine , her name was Ace , she was the older sister to Maria and project a named Shadow . She was very nice , but when G.U.N came too take project shadow she ended up pushing me out of the way when I was about to be shout with a 500 round gun . I remember it like it was yesterday . It was another day on the ARK , me , Shadow , Ace , and Maira were playing a game of hide and seek and I was it . I was searching throughy out the halls and rooms listening for a sound then , I heard a scream , it sounded alike Maria , I ran down the hall and saw Shadow tugging at a coular around his neck , and Maria being shoved and a gun pointed at her head , I toke action and dash toward the solder and with 5 percent of my streangth and punch the person in the face , making him let go of Maria and sending him flying hitting the metal wall , knocking him out , I quickly picked up Maria and asked her are you ok ? She nodded , then I race toward shadow , I grab him and I brake the coular with 8 percent of my streangth and it broke in two , then I kick the solder in the stoach sending him hitting the other wall making a dent in it . I then ask were is Ace ? They say they don't know , I then panic and grab their hands , and speed down the halls braking the sound bairer and almost brake the speed of light then stoped when I hear the sound of Ace crying throughout out all the screams , I see her holding their grandfather , he had his eyes leaking of blood and gunshot wounds in his chest . I race toward her and stop and then I try picking her up , but she shoved me and grabed onto her grandfathers chest holding his courpse like a million of life's demented on it , she then said I won't leave him she said firmly . I then say you need let him go if you don't you will die sitting here while G.U.N solders come to kill you , because they don't plain on haveing survivors , and in the end I will stay with you and let your sister and Shadow leave whill you die and leavening me in pain and alone , or probely G.U.N's next lab rat and be experiment on , so do you want to keep on liveing or do you want to die ? She looked at me with begging eyes saying please , there has to be another way . I then say sorry , And grab her quickly while I have G.U.N solders shotting at me . Then I yelp out and fall to the ground and dropping them , and I yell out saying RUN ! But as stubieren as a Ox Maria and Shadow , also Ace stay saying we will not Leave you . I quince as I start standing up , blood starts to spill as I can feel the bolets hiting my back , I ignore the pains , and I grab my freiends and ran , when we get to the escape bodes , their was only three , I growled no , but I knew what to do I push shadow in first then I was shoved in by Ace and I yelled out " WHAT ARE YOU DOING , I AM THE ONE WHO IS GOING TO BE LEFT BEHINDE NOT YOU SO LET ME OUT " I start to bang on the glass and cracks starts to form , then when I brake free I see Maria lying on the floor bleeding out , I then run to her and panic , I start to put pressure on the gunshot wound , the blood starts to get on me , then , then she was gone . I stand up and start to push Ace to the escape bode , she struggles to get free , but I don't allow her , then she escapes my shoving and pushes me to the side and into another escape bode . And press the launching botten and I see her lying on the floor with blood splattered every where , and me , me getting out alive . That was a very sad day , filled with death and sadness . That didn't end the same way like in the How to train your dragon movie , but I , I thank god for one thing , he made sure at least Shadow lived . Like a week ago we saw each other in station square , we were so happy , we had a little lunch chat , we went to a cafe and talked over some tea , I found out that shadow was in hibernation for the last 50 years , while I was fighting in wars , and battles , and he had got abnesha at one point . He grieved over what I told him , I did tell him that I am Teacher , a doctor and a exsorsite , I know very ironc since I have demons that are pain in the a*ses in my life , and I am part demon . I get knocked out my thoughts when I hear Ōkami start winning about how he wanted to watch scary movie , then I hint in that is to improperit for young ones , hinting to Sonic . He then says we'll then why don't we go out to the mall it would be so fun . Me and Orin both know the only reason you ever go to the mall is for hitting in young girls and try to get laid . Then Ōkami suggests another idea , I know how about we call up a couple of my friends suggested Ōkami . Ōkami we both know how you act when your around your friends . He then wines fine , how about I bring over my daughter ? I say ok , Ōkami disappears then reapers at the front door with , his daughter cuecue , she was a small girl she was about four and half with a pink jacket and a skirt , and little pink princess sneakers , she has dog ears and tail . She then ran over to me and jumped into my arms with a joyful cry saying grandma . I say hey cuecue how have you been doing ? She smiles saying great , how about you grandma ( AN: don't forget mrue looks like she is 18 and really she is very old ) . Well I have a new son his name is Sonic , she looks over to Sonic and dashes towards him and hugs him , saying grand nepwie . Her tail was waving side to side like a dog we'll that the side she got from her dad . Sonic on the other hand look completely confused and he askes me , your Ōkami's mother ? I nodded yes , we'll I have many children Ōkami just one of them . Then who's the father , sonic asked . We'll that would be me , but my fiancée and I had children , and I was the one who could be able to make her pregnant , because I can turn into a man . The sad part about that is that all my children look nothing like me . Only my wife and my old DNA .


End file.
